In My Nest
by JadziaKathryn
Summary: They stay in her nest until they can fly on their own... Janeway watches over her flock.


Disclaimer: That which you recognize does not belong to me.

A/N: This stands alone, but I've very loosely based it off ideas I put forth in _Forging Humanity_.

**In My Nest**

"Captain Hao?"

The petite Asian woman behind the desk nearly dropped her padd. "Admiral Janeway!" she exclaimed. Then, regaining her composure, she continued, "I wasn't aware you were coming."

"Something came up. Do you have a moment?"

"Certainly, Admiral." She looked awestruck and a bit concerned, and was probably trying to figure out why Admiral Janeway was visiting the Chief of Academy Life. "Would you like a drink?"

"Black coffee would be wonderful."

Hao brought back the steaming mug. "What can I do for you?"

Before answering, Janeway smelled the coffee. "Unlimited coffee. It's one of the best things about being home." After a sip, she got down to business. "I've heard some unfortunate rumors about Cadet Icheb. I presume you've heard them as well?"

Hao's faced clouded as the pieces of the puzzle fit together. "Yes. Cadet Icheb certainly has fueled the rumor mill. You know how it is with all these kids."

"Forever ago, we were their age."

"I try not to think about how long ago it was, Admiral," said Hao with a smile.

"Good point." She took another sip of the coffee. "Can you separate fact from fiction regarding Icheb?"

"You should talk to his R.A. for specifics, but I'll tell you what I know." With a barely audible sigh, Hao relayed the information. "As far as I've been informed, there are no complaints about the cadet himself. On the contrary, he has earned a reputation among his professors as a bright, promising young man. There are no complaints about his academic work or his conduct."

"I sense a 'but' coming up."

Hao grimaced. "Your senses are right, Admiral. Despite the excellent impression he has made in his short time here, Cadet Icheb simply cannot keep a roommate. As you recall, cadets share rooms to teach them valuable lessons in working together."

"Lessons we all thought were useless at the time, but came to appreciate. Thus the notation in the record of any cadet who insists on changing roommates."

Aslight nod signified Hao's personal use for those lessons. "Exactly. Despite the unfavorable notation, no less than ten cadets have been placed with Cadet Icheb, and then promptly requested another roommate."

"Ten? He hasn't even been here ten weeks!" Of course, Janeway knew the reason they would all state. In a way it was understandable, but she knew Icheb and, in fact, had personally sponsored his entrance to Starfleet Academy.

"He was Borg, Admiral. That is reason enough in many minds. If I were eighteen, I believe I would act the same way."

"Surely they see that he isn't a drone."

"They do. In fact, he has made several friends who seem to enjoy spending time in his company or studying with him. The problem, it seems, is this regeneration business."

"The portable alcove?" She knew the Doctor, Seven, and Harry had adapted an alcove so that it could be incorporated into a normal bed. Icheb, having been a drone for only a short period of time, was doing fine on this smaller alcove. In fact, the Doctor was optimistic that, carefully supervised and over time, Icheb would be able to reduce his dependence on regeneration as well as several of his few remaining implants.

With a nod, Hao continued. "His roommates have been afraid to sleep lest the Borg control Cadet Icheb while he is regenerating. We've been trying to figure something out, but it's not easy. We don't want to make an exception for him and stigmatize him further by giving him a single room. Mind you, that would be a challenge to get in itself. Quite frankly, Admiral, we're at a loss."

"I see." She took a long moment to savor the coffee. In situations such as these, Janeway found that it was often advantageous to wait several extra seconds before continuing. "I have a suggestion."

"We're willing to try almost anything."

"After two years of study, cadets are allowed to live outside of Academy housing."

This, apparently, wasn't what Hao was hoping for. "Counting the studies he undertook in the Delta Quadrant, Cadet Icheb is a second-year student."

"I believe you'll find that he is taking third-year classes. He took more courses than the average cadet."

"I'm afraid that I don't understand, Admiral. Where do you propose he should live?"

Then it was time to answer without missing a beat. "At my house."

"What?"

"I suggested that Icheb could live with me. It would be a good arrangement. Besides, I believe he would benefit from having Sev-Annika Hansen around. He's her protégé, you know." She always had to remind herself that Seven had taken her human name in order to present herself in a more human fashion.

"Seven of Nine?"

Janeway smiled. "The one and only. She also had difficulty finding a place to live, so she lives with me. She's the closest to a daughter that I have, and our arrangement is working quite well. I still have another spare bedroom, and Icheb is welcome to stay there. He could transport back and forth easily."

"You weren't kidding when you said that the _Voyager_ crew became a family," mused Hao.

"Not in the least." After another sip of coffee, she decided to share a bit of information with Captain Hao – the part that wasn't classified, of course. "We found Icheb's family. They didn't want him to come home." That was the oversimplified version, but in the long run they hadn't wanted Icheb to come home. In the short run they were all for it, but only to send him back to the Borg. It was a measure of desperation, she knew, but to willingly condemn one's own child to assimilation was a horrible thing. She suddered at the recollection.

"I had no idea," whispered Hao. "His own flesh and blood."

"We are Icheb's family now," Janeway reminded. "So I believe this arrangement would be in his best interest for the time being."

"Very well," Hao nodded. "I'll arrange for his immediate transfer as soon as we've talked to him and he agrees."

"Already taken care of." She finished the coffee and placed the mug on the desk. "Icheb is a resilient young man, but the constant rejection is hard for him. He believes this will work out better."

"I'll fill out the paperwork. You weren't going to leave until I agreed, were you?"

Janeway smiled. "Wherever did you get that idea?"

"Anything else I can do for you, Admiral?"

"This is plenty. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Please give Cadet Icheb my best wishes."

"Will do."

_There may be something to that mother hen I've been accused of becoming_, mused Janeway on her way out. _Annika and Icheb are in my nest until they can fly by themselves. _


End file.
